


a night alone with carmilla

by tiny_broken_cupcake



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_broken_cupcake/pseuds/tiny_broken_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a one night stand with a girl you are on Laura's hen night with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night alone with carmilla

Thiiiiiiiings ill do it later


End file.
